The Banci Cafe
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Renji yang mencari pekerjaan ke sana ke sini selalu saja tak beres.., sampai-sampai iapun jadi Buronan para pedagang di komplek itu. Bagaiman keadan Renji selanjutnya ya? RnR ya !


Hai-Hai~ Sudah lama yah buu gak ketemu Author gile nih? Hehe.. kangen ga? *Readers- Gak Sama sekali!*Author pundung 1 mm (?)* ini ceritanya.. dan **AKHIRNYA! RENJI BANCI OUT FROM MY HEAD! FROM BRAIN! YEY! **#Author nyanyi goyang dombret (?). Sudah lah, jangan dipentingkan orang gila ini, yang penting anda mementingkan Ceriat ONE SHOOT saya #dor, akh, author happy (?)

WARNING : TYPO ancur! Dan menyebar dimana-mana, Ada yang di tembok ada yang dilantai.. ada yang #Readers-HOI!

DISCLAIMER : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. But! This story is MINE—

* * *

><p>Suatu hari yang cerah menjelang malam (?) ada sebuah NANAS *Author dibogem* maksud saya seorang manusia yang melewati jejalan kota yang sepi dan sunyi itu, dengan rambut merahnya dan pakaian nyentriknya ala tahun 1945 *Author nyanyi lagu Indonesia Raya* ia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat di pinggiran toko yang masih buka.<p>

'Aku butuh perkerjaan!' jawab pria merah itu (?).

"Hey! Kau butuh pekerjaan tidak?" sapa seseorang yang datang dari luar. *Readers-Kan di luar?Gimana sih?*Author digebukin para readers*

"Kerjaan apa?" Tanya pria yang bernama Abarai Renji itu tanpa merasa aneh karena otaknya yang udah bulukan.., bahkan ada sarang tikus disana (?).

"Kerja di toko sih, soalnya masih kekurangan orang nih." Jawab pria itu dengan rambut putihnya dan tubuhnya yang 'MIDGET'. *Author di hyorinmaru*

"Ngh? Boleh sih.., kerja apa dulu nih? Btw busway lewat didorong Kenpahi ,Gimana u tau gue butuh kerjaan?" Tanya Renji yang akhirnya menyadari.

"Gimana.. gue tau? Yah liat ajah sendiri! Anak kecil ampe Omma Oppa juga bisa baca! Yah lu pasang kata-kata segede gitu di baju lu _'BUTUH KERJAAN CEPAT!' _gimana orang gak tau sih?" bentak orang yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu.

'_Buset dah nih bocah, ngomel-ngomel ama orang yang udah tua kaya gue?' _jawab Renji dalam hatinya yang shok berat.

"Gimana? Mau gak? Kalo gak gue mau cari yang lain ajah nih!" Jawab Toshiro .*Hitsu- HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!*

"Hey cuy! Wait lah, boleh deh.. kapan bisa kerja?" Tanya Renji kepada Toshiro. *Author dibunuh*

"Tommorow Morning!" Jawab Toshiro dengan Inggris yang bejat. *Author dimasukin ke Hueco Mundo*

"Oke deh!" Balas Renji yang langsung berbalik badan dan pergi ke dunianya, dunia ilahi.., *Author dicincang*

* * *

><p>Keesokan Paginya di Hitsugaya Ice Serut (?).<br>09:00 A.M.

"Ohayou…," sapa Renji member salam sambil masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Oh Renji, kau sudah datang..," sapa toshiro dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang di sampingnya.

"Oh, Ohayou!" sapa gadis itu montok bin bohainya aduh gak bisa dijelaskan. *Author ditebas readers pake zanpakuto pinjeman (?)*

"Begini, kamu pakailah celemek dan sarung tangan ini. Aku tak ingin esku kotor dipegang tangan sebelum disajikan." Jawab Toshiro singkat.

"Haha.., tenang.. dia bukannya menghina kok!" Jawab gadis yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto yang mengalihkan ekspresi kaget Renji menjadi wajah orang ngeden. *Author dibogem*

"Cepat! Kita akan buka 0,1 (?) detik lagi! Dan siapkan lah mental kalian!" Teriak Toshiro kepada semua pekerjanya.

"Haik!" semua menjawabnya dengan serentak.

Lalu, Renji melihat Matsumoto dan yang lainnya sedang memakai jaket yang sangat tebal juga syal yang tebal. Renji yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa teridam melihat mereka sambil memakai celemek dan sarung tangannya.

"Kau tidak memakai jaket? Hebat!" Tanya dan puji Matsumoto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Renji dengan muka ngedennya. *Renji- lu lama-lama gue lemparin poop beneran nih!*Author lari trus nyemplung ke kolan hollow*

"Semuannya! Cepat!" Teriak Toshiro yang menyuruh semuannya berbaris, bahkan Matsumoto belum sempat untuk member tahu kenapa.

"1…2…3…" Teriak Toshiro sambil melihat pekerjannya membuka pintu kaca bening yang bertuliskan Ice Serut Toshiro dan kalimat open di pintunya.

"Huaaahh! Sudah buka.. Ayo masuk!"

"Asiknya! Hihi.. hari ini aku mau es serut rasa apa ya?"

"Haha, lihat! Sudah buka tokoknya!"

Dari luar pintu yang masih belum dibuka kuncinya saja sudah banyak orang-orang yang mengantri untuk mencoba es serut buatan Toshiro, tokonyapun terkenal di daerah itu, banyak orang yang ingin membelinya walaupun harus mengantri panjang atau bersusah payah. Renji yang masih baru hanya bisa terdiam dengan matanya yang kaget melihat semua itu.

'_Menabjubkan!' _batin Renji berkata.

"Satu-satu ya!" teriak para pekerja lainnya yang sibuk mengatur orang yang berdatangan dengan terus menerus.

Renji yang sedang terbengong melihat itu semua langsung dipanggil Matsumoto untuk mengambil persediaan es dari belakang, Renji yang masih baru langsung berjalan kea rah pintu putih dengan knop pintu hitam klasik, dan bertuliskan…, _'JANGAN MASUK! KALAU MASUK JANGAN HARAP BISA KEMBALI!'_ Renji yang melihat itu kaget dan juga shok.. *Readers- bukannya sama?*Author- Suka-suka Dong!*Author dilemparin pake meriam*

Renji mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mulai memegang knop pintu itu, dengan sweat drop yang muncul dan menggenang (?) di pipinya ia mulai membukannya secara perlahan.. dan…

*DENG DENG DENG!*  
>Ayo! Beli dendengnya! Enak lohh! Ayo-ayoo! *Author stress di jadiin makanan menos*<p>

"Heeyyy! Cepetan keluarin esnya!Udah rame tuh!" Teriak Toshiro ke seseorang di dalam.

Karna penasaran Renjipun masuk dengan perasaan takut. Ia menelan ludahnya yang sangat tak enak layaknya air kencing kuda campur kotoran hewan-hewan di muka bumi ini *Author di bogem*

'_S-sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan?'_ Tanya batin Renji yang tak percaya.  
>Ia mulai berjalan ke dalam dan terus berjalan.. dan ia melangkah kaki yang disebut berjalan.. dengan kaki ia berjalan dan dengan sepatu di kakinya ia berjalan maju ke depan… dan.. *Readers- Hoi!*<p>

"A-apa? T-TOSHIROO!" Teriak Renji shok yang melihat seekor naga es yang di sedang di ikat dan di serut sambil diikat mati oleh mantra kido nomor 1 (?).

"Ngh? Kenapa? Kau mau mengambil es lagi ya? Sebentar.. lagi di serut nih!" Jawab Toshiro yang melihat Renji berdiri di depannya.

"Itu.. Binatang apa? Masa es kamu buat beginian sih? Abstrak sih...tapi kaya naga juga sih." Jawab Renji sambil menghina naga yang ada di sana.

"O-oi! Toshiroo! Udah donnggg! Nanti gue gak bisa pake es lagi gimana? Nanti gue berenti nih jadi Zanpakuto lu! Berhenti gak? HAH?" Ancam naga gaje itu yang bernama Hyorinmaru.

"URUSAI! Jika kau berhenti! Kau akan kucincang-cincang dank u serut kalu lebih parah lagi! Atau kau akan kuasigkan ke padang es! Eh salah! Padang gurun!" Ancam Toshiro.

"Hiks.. k-kejam…" Tangis Hyorinmaru yang mengeluarkan kristal-kristal dari bola matanya (?).

'_Ku-kurasa.. jika aku bekerja disini.. aku akan semakin gila dan stress.. aku tak mau! AKU TAK MAUU!' _ Teriak batin Renji dengan histeris sehisterinya.

"Oh ya.. Abarai Renji. Ingat.. jika kau meninggalakan tempat ini dan langsung bilang kepada manusia-manusia yang di luar sana.. kau akan MATI! **MAATIII!**" Ancam bocah mengerikan itu dengan sangat mengerikan.

"APA? M-MATI?" Shok Renji.

"Iya..jadi kau mengerti kan?" Teriaknya lagi.

"I-iya… k-kalau begitu, aku.. aku.. aku mau berhenti saja!" Teriak Renji secara dramatis layaknya cewek-cewek SMU di komik-komik dan drama-drama korea..  
>TERNYATA! RENJI UDAH GANTI KELAMIN JADI CEWEKK!SELINGKUH LAGI AMA HITSU! WHAT THE?<br>*Author dizabimaru plus dihyorinmaru*  
>- BACK TO STORY -<p>

* * *

><p>Dan dalam beberapa detik Renji langsung lari keluar dan langsung melempar celemek dan sarung tangan warna pink yang ia pakai tadi ke wajah Aizen –Aizen kegirangan *Author stress di bunuh Aizen*- dan ia langsung berteriak.<p>

"SEMUANYA! JANGAN PERNAH MAKAN ES SERUT LAGI DI SANA! ESNYA DARI PANTAT NAGA D KEROK!"  
>Teriaknya di dalam toko yang keluar sampai ke ujung dunia (?).<p>

Para pelanggan yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan langsung pergi sambil mengatakan..  
>"T-tadi pria itu mengatakan apa? Pantat Naga? Memangnya naga punya pantat?"<br>dan langsung meninggalkan tempat minum itu (?).

Tak lama kemudian…  
>"A—Abarai.. RENJI!" Teriak Toshiro yang mengamuk di depan tokonya yang sudah ditutup oleh warga sekitar (?).<br>Dan akhirnya Renjipun menjadi buronan Hitsugaya Toshiro si es serut dalam sekejap mata. *Author dilindes*

'Akhhh! Kalau begini mau kerja apa lagi dong?' Teriak batin Renji dalam hatinya sambil bergema ria(?).

Lalu dan tiba-tiba.., munculah (?) sesosok kertas selembaran yang terbang melayang dan..

*BRUK BRAK PANG!* - Author lebay.

"Buset dah! Apaan nih? Ganggu pemandangan gua aja!" Teriak Renji mengeluh sambil melepaskan kertas yang menempel di wajahnya yang nan jelek itu. *Author dizabimaru*

"Hmm? Pekerjaan? Toko buah? Wah! Di dekat sini!" Teriak Renji layaknya orang gila salah minum obat (?) yang mengalihkan semua perhatian manusia-manusia di sekitarnya ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan membawa obor yang beres-es(?).

Sesampainya di sana…

"Xuse Mee! Haallooo! Espaaaddaaa!" Teriak Renji kaya orang gila yang salah minum obat.

"Yes? Kunaon?" Sapa seorang pria berambut orange yang keluar dari toko itu dengan dialek sundanya (?).

"Gini om.. om katanya buka lowongan kerja ya? Saya boleh kerja disini om?" Tanya Renji yang maksain diri pake bahasa baku.

"Om-om, lu pikir gua om u apa! Gua masih muda tau!" Bentak pria yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu dengan hujan local di muka Renji.

"Buset dah, gak usah pake ujan local.. bau busuk mulut lu!" Keluh Renji.

"Fine! Loeh Gueh END!" Teriak Ichigo(?).

"Fine! Loeh Nerima Gueh!" Teriak Renji.

"Fine!Gueh Gak Nerima Loeh!" Teriak Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Fine!Gueh Laporin Loeh ke Rukia kalo Loeh itu 4LY!" Teriak Renji maksa.

"Fine! Yaudahh! Gueh terima loeh! Daripada nanti kepala gue d kepruk keluar jeruk semua!" Teriak Ichigo.  
>*Author ngambil keranjang sambil ngumpulin jeruk mandarin dari kepala Ichigo (?)*<p>

"Nice! Sekarang aku harus apa om?" Tanya Renji pake om-oman lagi.

"Jangan panggil gua om!Hmm.. let me see..," Pikir Ichigo. *Sok inggris lu!*Author di kutuk Ichigo*

'Sok inggris amat nih om-om," Seru batin Renji meledek.

"Oh ya! Begini saja.. tolong pisahkan buah-buahan ini ya! Ingat yang busuk dibuang..!" Suruh Ichigo sambil berjalan ke belakang untuk memanggil seorang gadis MIDGET yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian..,

"HOI! RENJI! APAAN NIH? KOK JERUK SAMA STOBERI BUSUK DOANG YANG ADA?" Teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Oh.. tidak..! STOBERIKU!" Teriak Rukia dengan muka alaynya.

"Oh.. noo!MY BUSUK JERUK!" Teriak Ichigo dengan inggris bejatnya.

"ABARAI.. RENJII!" Teriak kedua manusia jeruk dan stoberi itu kearah Renji dengan secepat kilat.

"A-apa?" Tengok Renji sambil menjaga jarak 10 meter dari toko.

"AAAKHHH! KEMBALI KAU ABARAI RENJI!" Teriak Ichigo sambil ngejar Renji yang kabur + bawa pengki sama sapu ijuk kaya emak-emak. *Author dibunuh*

Dan dalam sekejap lagi Abarai Renji dijadikan buronan bagi para pemilik toko di daerah tersebut.

* * *

><p>!WANTED!<p>

…FOTO…

ABARAI RENJI!  
>UMUR = NTEU NYAHO!<br>DEAD OR ALIVE!  
>1 YEN!<p>

*Author dipaksa bagiin selembaran*  
>- BACK TO STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hah, hah, hah.. ntuh om-om keren amat ya? Bisa ngejar pake daster gitu eh maksud gua pake bawa sapu sama pengkinya segala..bikin capek..," Keluh Renji kelelahan.<p>

*Tap tap tap*

Tiba-tiba dari jarak 0.05 mm, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat bumi bergoncang kuat sebesar 0.00 skalaritcher. *Author dibogem*

Renji yang panikpun dan penasaranpun (?), membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat…

*DENG DENG DENG!*  
>*DENG DENG DENG!*<br>*DENG DENG DE-*Readers-Hoi udah!*

Renji melihat suatu penampakan yang bisa bikin mata meleleh dan lidah langsung lari keluar dan mengundurkan diri dari anggota tubuh. *Author dibogem*

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Renji takut melihat sesosok yang muncul di depannya itu.

"Kau cukup bagus juga.. mau bekerja?" Tanyanya.

"Bekerja? Tentu saja! Tapia pa dulu nih? Gue gak mau jadi buronan blok ini lagi akh,"Keluh Renji sambil bertanya.

"Fuh.. bukan itu kok, ayo ikut aku.. oh ya.. aku Madam Zen-Zen," Jawab orang itu.

"Ma-madam Zen-Zen?" Tanya Renji tak percaya melihat sesosok pria yang memakai pakaian wanita di depannya itu dengan rambut yang jabrik ke atas kaya anak punk (?).

"Iya.., ayo ikut!" Teriak madam Zen-Zen sambil narik Renji naik mobil odong-odong (?) maksud saya limosin yang panjangnya Cuma 100 cm *lho? –Aizen: Yang bener dikit kenapa!- kita remake lagi, maksuda saya 2 meter.

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat..<br>18.30 P.M

"I-ini dimana? K-kenapa isinya BENCONG SEMUA?" Teriak Renji shok.

"Alah.. biarin ajah sini.., cepet! Gak Pake Lama!" Bentak madam Zen-Zen.

"Iya-iya..," Jawab Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatel soalnya belom keramas 5 tahun. *Author dibabat sama Renji*

Di kantor madam Zen-Zen..

"Madam.., sebenernya gua mau kerja apaan sih? Bartender?" Tanya Renji ngarep.

"Gak kok..," Jawab madam Zen-Zen tanpa menoleh dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Trus?" Tanya Renji songong. *Renji: lu tuh yang songong!*Author: a-ampun bang* Author kabur naik bonnie (?)*

"Nih…," Jawab madam Zen-Zen sambil ngasih buku.

"Apa—WHAT THE? Ini siapa? Kok mirip gue sih?" Tanya Renji.

"Hah? Ooh, jadi belum tau ya? Itu kan kakekmu.., dia juga kerja disini dulu..," Jelas madam Zen-Zen.

"Bentar-bentar.., dia kan cowok! Kok pake baju cewek gini sih?" Tanya Renji bingung.

"Ya ampun! Bener-bener deh, kakek lu belum jelasin apa?" Tanya madam Zen-Zen.

"Gimana mau ngejalasin? Kakek gue aja udah mati madam..," Jawab Renji sambil dengan roh hitam kelam mengelilinginya.

"A-akh… ehmm.. aku minta maaf." Jawab madam Zen-Zen yang baru tau.

"Yah.. gapapa sih..," Jawab Renji yang masih pake sweatdrop dikit-dikit.

"Yo wesh! Sekarang kerjanya apa?" Teriak Renji membuat suasana hening di ruangan itu kembali mulai beraktifitas (?).

"Hmm… gini..," Bisik madam Zen-Zen ke telinga Renji.

"WHAT THE -, MASA ORANG GANTENG KAYA GUE JADI BANCI SIH? YANG BENER AJAH LOE!" Pede Renji.

"Stttt! Ganteng? Dari manannya?" Tanya madam Zen-Zen sambil menghina.

"Hmm.. dari menara Tokyoo!"Teriak Renji antusias. *Author dilempar*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ruangan hening sejenak.., sampai madam Zen-Zen langsung angkat tangan dan melempar pakaian kepada orang idiot di depannya.

"Cepat! Cepat ganti!" Teriak madam Zen-Zen yang udah kaya panglima perang.

"Y-yes sir!Eh salah.., Madam!" Teriak Renji yang bergegas ke kamar ganti dan mengganti bajunya menjadi pakaian yang diberikan oleh madam Zen-Zen.

Tak lama kemudian..  
>Munculah sesesok mahluk asing dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah mengkilap dengan bonus kutu plus ketombe *Author dilempar ke neraka*, tengtop ungu, rok mini pink, dan juga hak tinggi yang tingginya 10 meter *memang ada ya?*, dan juga asesorisnya berupa anting yang gambarnya sinchan lagi mandi (?), kalung yang gambarnya Byakuya mandi. *Author dizenbonsakura sama Byakuya*<p>

"Buahahahahahahahha..," Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan suara yang bisa membuat semua mahluk hidup muntah-muntah (?), yaitu dari sang Author stress yang lewat sambil nonton OVJ (?).

BACK TO STORY!

* * *

><p>"Wow… wow.. Cepet gih sana.. Get out! Cari pelanggan yang banyak yah!" Teriak madam Zen-Zen ke Renji.<p>

"Pelanggan? Oke deh kalau begitu." Jawab Renji sambil meniggalkan kantor madam Zen-Zen dan tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Saat di luar…

"Excuse mee!" Sapa Renji dengan sok kenalnya dan lipstick tebal di bibirnya membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung lari.

"Excuse me.. excuse me.. excuse me.. HOI EXCUSE MEE!" Teriak renji kesal sampai-sampai jalan yang tadinya rame langsung sepi gara-gara renji teriak-teriak kaya orang gila di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ikh, kok jadi sepi sih?" Keluh Renji yang tak sadar akan kengerian wajahnya itu.

*Tap tap tap*

Terdengar sepasang kaki yang berjalan di tempat itu perlahan-lahan. Renji yang mendengarnya langsung membalik badannya yang besar ke arah suara itu, dan Renji menemukan..

"Ikh ade.. lucu banget sih!" Jawab Renji yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan muka anak TK yang lewat sama neneknya.

"H-HIKS..H-HUUUWWWEEEEEEEE!" Tiba-tiba anak TK itu langsung menangis kencang melihat wajah Renji yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Dan dalam sekejap kepala Renji langsung terkena pukulan nenek-nenek yang udah tua bin keriput bin cebol binti apa yaa… *Author dilempar readers ke tengah hollow*

"Duh.. kenapa jadi gue sih yang kena? DASAR NENEK-NENEK STRESS!" Teriak Renji kepada nenek-nenek tadi yang udah jalan gak tau kemana.

* * *

><p>Saat di dalam THE BANCI CAFÉ!<br>*Readers- gak usah gede-gede…! Lagian itu kan cuman karangan lu! Dasar author aneh..,*Author pundung dengan kaki yang selonjoran (?)*

"GUOBBLOOKK!" Teriak madam Zen-Zen ke Renji yang terkapar dengan telinga keluar petasan *nah loh?*.

"OTAKMU ITU YA! SEGEDE BIJI SAWII! _–BIJI SAWI BIJI SAWI BIJI SAWI-_ *Aizen pake toa masjid biar bergema gitu #apa sih* MASA LU NGEARYU OM-OM AJAH GAK BECUS BANGET SIH? REN-REN.. KAKEK LU AJAH YANG UDAH BANGKOTAN MASIH LAKU..!" *Loh..? Gimana caranya?*Author di lempar Aizen gara-gara ganggu aktingnya*,

teriak madam Zen-Zen ke Renji sambil esmosi.

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhirnya.. cita-cita Renji yang mau jadi cowok banci eh maksuda saya cowok tulen harus batal karna utang kakeknya Renji ke madam Zen-Zen, dan inilah.. akhir yang garing bin gak jelas dari author ini! TAT seneng sendiri ceritanya udah out (?). Harap kalian mau membacanya yah! RnR ya! See yaa next time with my new story!<p> 


End file.
